potter
by harrypotter1233
Summary: summary is chapter one please read it this story is and A.U story not the same as The Student Of Merlin by SeraphZero some simlarties at first but is very diffrent chapter 3 up
1. Merlin

Hi all this is the first chapter of my story please review thank you all.

summary: legends exited throughout time weather it was merlin the father of magic or if was Dumbledore the current lord of light and the many in-between. Merlin was said to be the greatest many belived he died along with his secrets of magic. What if Merlin had never died what if he was still alive today living in a space where time dose not exist. What if he was ready to pass on his title and power to a small boy cuddled up in a small dark space without the slightest knowledge of what was going to happed in 5 minutes would put a knot in an otherwise perfect plan. how will the world react to a very powerful 11 year old Harry Merlin Potter heir of the founders and son of Merlin when he starts Hogwarts. Many allies and many enemies will be made.

**chapter 1: Merlin**

A very old and tall man stood on top of a hill. Behind him you can see a cave that looked like a regular cave at first. But if you went inside you would find a very comfortable living area. This man was a very wise man but if you looked him in the eyes you would see great sadness and loneliness. This man was know as Merlin.

The reason that Merlin was sad and felt lonely was that his wife Nimue had died a few days ago.

He had known that she would die and he would live it was part of being immortal. He knew that it was bound to happen but when it did it was a huge pain on his heart. He was now all alone. He laughed at the idea that the most powerful Merlin was all alone. Another thing that mad him sad was that with all his power he could not save the one he loved so much. when she died he had screamed "** WHAT IS THE POINT OF ALL THIS POWER IF I CANT EVEN SAVE THE ONE THAT I LOVE**."

A few years later and Merlin still was lonely and still could remember his wonderful lover Nimue. Today was a special day that was the reson he had lift his 'cave'. Today was the day he would fake is own death. He had It all planned he would visit king Arthur as he did on occasion, then he would fake a heart attack. When he had first thought of this idea he thought it would not work but then he got the idea to make is aura visible to the people and float high in the sky and then vanish. Now he was to take the potion before he meet with Arthur. It was a delayed potion that would activate in 15 minutes after the drinker drank it. He sighed and got ready to fake his death. He popped over to King Arthur's castle, and was greeted by the guards whom let him pass. When he got to the main hall he toke the potion and drank it in one gulp.

He entered the hall and was greeted warmly by all that were present. He toke a seat in the garden with Arthur and they talked for about 10 minutes before Merlin started to feel his pulse fade as it was supposed to he waited until he could no longer feel his pulse before he started to act. He suddenly grabbed his heart and started to scream. He let himself fall on the ground and start shaking he then toke a really bug breath and played dead. Arthur quickly ran up to him to feel for a pulse when he didn't feel one he announced to those present that Merlin was dead.

Merlin then let go of his control on his aura. Arthur was shocked when Merlin started to glow a very bright white color. He was even more shocked when Merlin started to float. Merlin was using wandless and staff less magic to float himself really high. Then he willed him self home and with a small pop he disappeared and that was the last time anyone ever herd of Merlin the great as he was later called.

It was now a 1000 years later that he was sitting reading a book when he got a very powerful vision he had not had one with is much power ever before.

**Vision: **

_He was standing in front of a small house it looked like a ver conformable little home. He herd footsteps and turned around to look at the new comer. A very tall man with his face covered was moving towards the house he toke out a wand and blasted the door off. Merlin decided to follow him and see what happens next._

_He saw the tall man dueling with a young man looking no older then 21. A flash of green and the young man was killed. The tall dark figure hurried up the stairs Merlin followed, he herd talking in one of the rooms and went to inspect what was going on. He saw the man point his wand at a young woman and a flask of green later she was dead behind her was a small baby boy. Merlin knew what was going to happen he felt sorry for the little boy to die at such a young age. The tall dark man looked at the boy and almost hissed " so you're the one who is supposed to defeat me hahahahaha" when Merlin heard his this he was surprised that there was a prophecy about the young child. The dark man turned his want on the boy but unlike with his parents a purple shield surrounded the young boy and the curse hit the boys forehead and was deflected back upon the dark man. The mans body burnt to a crisp all that was left was a spirt that fled to find shelter._ _Merlin was surprised at the shield the little child was able to produce at such a young age. He knew this buy would be a mage more powerful then him one day._

The seen changed and he was standing on what looked like Hogwarts grounds. Merlin of course knew of Hogwarts.

He saw a young man that looked like the child in the other vision. _The young man was facing the same dark man from the other vision. " are you ready to die Tom" said the young boy "no Potter I am not but you defiantly are ready to die" Merlin watched as they fought he desided to see there power levels as he has the power to do so even in visions when he saw Harry's he saw that there were a few power blocks on the boy. Merlin wondered how the buy was going to win when he had the blocks. His question was answered when the young boy in question was struck down and killed. By now the dark man was very tiered. There was a pop and a very old man appeared and he started to duel the man and was beat the dark man. The old man turned to the young one and said " I am sorry Harry but I could not let you become more powerful then me nor could I let you beat Tom because if you had you would be the beacon of light I would not be in control any more with someone who can challenge my authority. By now Merlin was really seething how could this old man do this was he responsible for the young ones death he checked the young ones power reserves he found that the blocks were indeed the same signature as the old man._

When Merlin came back to reality he was very troubled by the 2 visions he had. He summoned his staff concentrated the time of the visions. This would bring him to the time in between the 2 visions there was a reason that fate had given him this vision and he was going to find out why.

I know this chapter was mainly focused on Merlin but as there are many different stories about him I decided to get you familiar with the one in this story

I would like your input on a few things that you deside that I have not included in my draft copy but will add

**Authors note **

please tell me on a non slash paring the most votes wins

I will not write any of the following

Harry/ pansy

Harry/ and any male

Harry/ lavender and the patil twins

Harry/ cho

please vote on what you would like to see

and I still need a name for a flying companion for Harry. Please review thank you


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to thank all those who left me comments. There was a misunderstanding I said I WILL NOT write any of these parings

Harry/ pansy

Harry/ and any male

Harry/ lavender and the patil twins

Harry/ cho

please leave any comments you have.

Chapter 3 FATE AND DESTINY!

At first Merlin was going to go to the future and then find out who Harry Potter was then kidnap him after the attack on the house. Then he decided to go and talk to his sister by blood bond fate.

He concentrated on the god realm and willing him self there he vanished with a crack of thunder. He appeared in a black void and a thundering sound asked " WHAT MORTAL DARES ENTER THIS PLACE OF POWER." Merlin smiled " IT IS I THE 1RST MORTAL TO BECOME A DEMIGOD MERLIN." The void started to brighten until he was standing in a pure white room with a beautiful young woman who looked no older then 25. " Merlin my brother" she greeted him in a warm hug and a kiss. "hat is this about u being the 1rst to become a demigod you're the only mortal that will ever become a god" said fate.

"That is not true my sister I have found one who will be more powerful then I could every dream. He will one day become the ones apprentice then take over after his reign. That is if I can save him the fate he that is in store for him" spoke Merlin. Fate looked shocked if what Merlin said was true this mortal would be most respected and feared. "Tell me sister what do u know of Harry Potter?"

Fate snapped her figures and a file appeared. In the file was a picture, when the picture was touched it started playing like a movie. " this is his life through his eyes" she said. She started it and they watched, they saw how he defeated the dark lord ,saw how the Dursleys treated the boy. They watched as he when to Hogwarts. How he defeated the dark lord 6 times before he finally fell to the ground under the spell that had taken so many lives before. Fate was crying freely and Merlin had unleashed tears. "You must get him out of there before he subjected to that cruelty" screamed Fate.

"He can not" said a voice from behind them. They both turned around and say Destiny standing there. They both bowed respectfully as Destiny was a higher rank them the two of them. When they were standing straight again Fate was about to open her mouth. "He can not because if he were to take the boy the boy would be arrogant. He needs to know what it is like to be mortal. Because knowing Merlin he will make the boy his son making the boy a demigod as well. And when it comes time for the boy to fulfill his Destiny he will not because he will see mortals below him like most gods do." said Destiny.

"But we cant let him have the life as u most likely saw" said Fate. "No we will not let him have that life. We will take the boy away when he is old enough or when he calls for help until then no one is to help" said Destiny. " who are u to make such decisions" screamed Fate.

" these are not my decisions, if it were up to me I would let u take the boy away and let. These orders come from The One" with that said Destiny left. " so be it but I will watch the boy until he asks for help then I will take him away" and with that Merlin vanished with a sound of thunder.

A/N:

sorry that this chapter is very short but it was hard enough to write it and I cant think of any way to make it longer without putting any more information then needed.


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3**

A five year old Harry Potter was sitting crying room if u can call it a room. You see Harry for as long as he could remember had lived in the cupboard under the stairs. It was his room in his room he only had 3 things first was the blanket that he has always had. And 2 sets of clothing that were way to big on him. And last his glasses that were held together by a piece of tape.

The reason he was crying is because today was his birthday and when he reminded his uncle. His uncle punched him hard in the stomach and kicked him a few times and threw him into the cupboard.

"Why does no one care, what did I do wrong." he said through tears. "I wish someone can take me away from here I wish mommy or daddy can take me away. He continued to cry. After a while his uncle opened the door and let Harry use the bathroom. After he was done he was thrown back into his cupboard. It was dark and he could not see so he turned on his little light. When he opened the light he was surprised to see a folded piece of thick paper on his pillow. Now Harry was only 5 but he taught himself how to read last year because he had nothing else to do. Dudley and his friends would beat up any kids who got near Harry. So everyone stayed away from Harry.

Harry picked up the letter and saw it was addressed.

**TO: HARRY J. POTTER**

**NUMBER 4 PRIVET DRIVE**

**CUPBOARD UNDER THE STAIRS**

Harry slowly opened the paper and say a letter and read as good as a 5 year old can.

Dear Harry,

My name is Merlin. I heard you wishes that u made today. I would like to tell you that I will try to make your wishes come true. I can not at this time. When you are in grave danger yell out load " help me Merlin" and I will come to you aid. Good luck my son and know that ill be looking out for you.

Merlin Father of Magic

The note was short but he now knew that there was someone out there looking out for him. Now being a 5 year old he completely forgot how the letter got there nor did he care. He went to sleep with a smile on his face that night.

Not to far away an old man had a sad smile upon his face. He decided if he could not directly help Harry he would indirectly help Harry. He vanished from view with only a swosh of a cloak. He reappeared in front of a dentist office. He waved his hands over himself and his robes transfigured themselves into an expensive looking suite. He toke out a briefcase full of money that he had gotten from Gringarts (spelling?) earlier and walked in through the front door. He walked up to the front desk and spoke. "Excuse me I would like to speak to Dr. Granger. The young woman looked at him funny and said " I am Dr. Granger." "Ah very good might I have a word with you and your husband please?" asked Merlin. " hold on please ill see if he is available" said Dr. Granger.

She walked through the door and came a moment later followed by a man. " my wife says you would like to speak with us if you would follow me to my office" he then turned around and started walking. Merlin followed.

When they got into the office there was huge desk both Grangers sat behind the desk. "My name is Dan and this is my wife Emma" said Dan Granger. "My name is Merlin Pendragon, and I have a proposition for you , ill will pay for you to move your business to Privet Drive Surrey. I will pay for you new house and moving expense and such matters" said Merlin. " why would you do such a thing?" asked Dan. " because there aren't any dentists offices there" replied Merlin. " we have been looking to move our business to near surrey Dan this would be perfect" said Emma to her husband " ok under the condition that we have a legal contract stating all money we get and use come directly from you" said Dan to Merlin. Merlin put his hands in his pocket and snapped his fingers and such document appeared in his pocket. " I expected you to say that so I took the liberty of getting the document done" said Merlin as he pulled out the document.

After the documents were signed Dan and Emma wanted to have Merlin as there financial backing. Merlin agreed.

A month later the Granger family moved into 23 privet drive and Merlin bought the house next door. Both houses were the largest houses on privet drive. They were more like mansions then houses each 5 stories high not including the basement and attic. The new practice was at least 5 times bigger then there old one and they had room to make it into s surgical practice like they always dreamed of having.

Merlin meet Hermione the day of the opening of the "Granger dental hospital" the little girl like Merlin a lot and called him grandfather Merlin. The week after the opening the practice was so busy that the Grangers had no time to take Hermione to school to register her so Merlin offered to take her. He toke her to the school that Harry went to and registered her in Harry's class. He smirked as she was lead to her new class. He only hoped they would be good friends.

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Next chapter Harry and Hermione meet. I have yet to decide on a paring harry/Hermione, or Harry/ Ginny read and review please **


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 The Beginning of a legend.

Today was Hermione's first day of class, her dad had dropped her off this morning and she was lead by the school director to her class. She was nervous about joining the new school but she was also exited to make new friends.

The school wasn't as big or grand as her old school but it was a decent school. The school was 2 stories and looked to be the size of a football field. The class she was assigned was at the other end of the school and she realized that the school had a lot of empty rooms.

When they arrived at the class she was surprised to see that on the board the teacher had written "welcome to the school Hermione" (they are in first grade they usually do stuff like that) and that the class as one all said hi to her and the director when they walked into the class. She shyly said hi back to them.

After the teacher had a small talk with the director the teacher lead Hermione to her seat which was next to a boy who looked like he was three with black hair and broken glasses and the most vivid emerald eyes she had ever seen. She toke her seat toke out a notebook and got ready to learn.

"Hi my name is Hermione Granger nice to meet you" said turning to the boy and extending her arm. The boy looked at her hand and mumbled something she could not hear. "What was that I couldn't hear you" she asked leaning a little closer to hear. "I said my name is Harry and nice to meet you to" the boy who she now knew to be Harry said.

The first half of the day was interesting for Hermione and Harry who tried not to show it for the rest of the class they thought it was boring. At noon the class got to have lunch everyone bought there own lunch. Harry got up and toke one of the small fruits that were provided for the class as a snack, but hardly anyone took them because they all brought there own snacks.

As Hermione started to eat her large lunch because her mom always gave her extra, she noticed that all that Harry had to eat was the apple that he had taken from the fruit basket. So starting up a conversation she said "what did u do Harry did u forget your lunch?" Harry looked up at her and talked so quite she barley heard him "no this is what I have for lunch." Hermione was surprised to hear that an apple was all that Harry had for lunch. "Why doesn't your mommy or daddy make you lunch?" she asked. "I don't have a mom or a dad I live with my uncle and aunt" replied Harry softly.

"Well why don't they pack you lunch?" she asked again curiously. "They say that I'm not worth taking there food" Harry replied he wasn't quite sure why but he felt like he could talk to her freely. "Well that's really bad, I know we can share my lunch my mommy always gives me way too much anyway" replied Hermione trying to hand half of her sandwich to Harry. Harry felt like he could trust Hermione and he was very hungry, so he toke the sandwich from her mumbling a thanks. It was then and there that there friendship started. This would lead to a series of events that would lead to the most powerful duo in the world.

Later that day when Harry got home. When he walked through the door he noticed that his uncle was in a bad mood. So he tried to sneak past, he was almost in his cupboard when his uncle screamed. "**BOY GET YOUR SORRY ASS IN HERE**" slowly Harry walked towards the living room. There he saw Dudley sitting on the couch smirking at him. "**BOY WHAT IS THE MEANING OF STEALING DUDLEYS PLAYMATE TODAY IN SCHOOL."** Harry thought back on the time after lunch when Dudley came over to make Hermione play with him and not Harry. Hermione had said no to him and said that Harry was her new friend.

Harry new he was going to be punished badly because of that. "I-I d-don't kno-w-what your talking about. H-Hermione was playing with me all day not Dudley" replied Harry softly. "**WHY YOU LITTLE LIER WHO WOULD WANNA PLAY WITH A FREAK LIKE YOU FOR LYING TO ME YOUR GONNNA GET IT" **screamed his uncle while taking his belt off.

The pain was more painful then any of the previous beatings. Harry had lost track of time it felt like hours had passed by. Harry tried to remember the note that came to him. He knew that he was supposed to call out for someone but he didn't remember who it was he was supposed to call. "Someone help me" he called out softly. His uncle heard him and became enraged.

"NO ONE IS GONNA HELP YOU FREAK" screamed his uncle. Harry kept calling out, after what seemed like 10 minutes Harry remembered the name he was supposed to call out. He tried to call out but he realized his throat hurt too much. He softly whispered it but nothing happened. He put all his energy into his voice and screamed "MERLIN HELP ME" and then he passed out.

With a flash and a sonic boom which knocked the Dursley's to the floor. An old man with a long white beard that could be tucked into his belt appeared. "HOW** DARE YOU TREAT THE HEIR OF MERLIN IN SUCH A MANNER" **yelled the old man. "who are u get out of my house I DON'T WANT ANY MORE FREAKS IN MY HOUSE I WILL DO AS I PLEASE WITH THE FREAK….." before uncle Vernon could finish the old man waved his hand and Vernon's mouth disappeared and he was blown back into the wall knocking him out. Merlin walked up to Harry and put his hand on his chest. His hand glowed blue then after a few min turned green. He bent down and picked up the small boy and with a soft almost non existing pop he disappeared.

The Dersley's were happy that the freak left and toke the boy with him. It was a little while later that Merlin returned. He walked to the cupboard under the stairs with the Dursleys watching in fear. He toke all that belonged to Harry. He then turned to look at the Dursleys and spoke. "I curse your family Vernon , I curse your life Vernon, I curse you to the pain that you made a small defenseless child withstand. With that he vanished. From that day on the Dursley family became very poor and they had a very hard life.

It was the next morning when Harry woke up he was surprised to find that he was not in pain and the bed he was on was not hard and stiff. He slowly got up and he looked around the room he was in. It was a grand room It was bigger then double the Dursley's living room. He could smell eggs and bacon and he slowly got up and walked out of his room.

When he got out of the room he found himself in a long wide hallway. He used his nose to find out which way to go. As he was walking he was wondering where he was. All he remembered before he passed out was his uncle beating him and calling out for help from the Merlin person in the note. Did this Merlin help him did he save him from the Dursley's.

He slowly walked down the stairs and still follwing his nose he walked towards the direction of the smell. Harry checked a few rooms before he found the kitchen when he walked in his jaw dropped. There at the stove was a creature as big as him that he has never seen before.

"I see you have met the house elf Harry. Her name is wanda" said a jolly voice from behind. He turned around and saw an old man with a long white beard that could be tucked into his belt.

A/N So far the votes are in favor of Harry/Hermione please vote for your paring

Harry/ Hermione

Harry/ Ginny

Harry/ other female character

And don't forget to read and review! Till next time.


End file.
